I'd rather be with him instead of you
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan is dating Gwen and Trent is dating Courtney and both are cheating on their girlfriends...with each other! Trent/Duncan


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the twisted idea!**

* * *

The sun was going down on the island and another day was over! Which meant that everyone had down time to relax and make their next game plans. Gwen decided that her and Duncan were going to hang out at the beach and get away from everyone and the stupid game that they were forced to play again for yet another season. The two have been together since season 3 and couldn't have been happier! Ever since Courtney found herself a new boyfriend she wasn't exactly an issue! The only problem? Courtney was dating Trent and that was a touchy subject with Gwen...

"That game is getting so annoying" Gwen sighed and reached into her pocket for a cigarette "I'm sick of Chris's no smoking on the island rule! He smokes all the time!"

"Not a huge deal" Duncan smirked at her and lit up his cigarette "I say we smoke anyway! I'm not about to quit anytime soon, So Chris needs to quit complaining"

"I think Courtney needs to go home next" Gwen laughed "I'm so sick of hearing about her! Everyone hates her! How is she even lasting in the game?"

"Heather made it pretty far" Duncan laughed "I think she's sleeping with Chris"

"I don't want to talk about the game anymore" Gwen put her cigarette out and kissed Duncan "Let's just forget about the whole show! The camera's are off, Let's just enjoy tonight"

"I can't stay long" Duncan pulled out his phone and read the time '8:47pm' "I gotta get back to the cabin at 9, I told Geoff I would meet him"

"You're always hanging out with Geoff" Gwen rolled her eyes "Can't you tell him you would rather spend time with me?"

"No can do" Duncan pinned Gwen to the sand and climbed on top of her "We need to talk about the game and our alliance!"

"Am I in this alliance?" Gwen asked as Duncan ignored her question by shutting her up and making out with her, Gwen pulled away and smiled at him.

"Ya know, I'm surprised you even hang out in the cabin" Gwen told him between kisses. "You and Trent practically hate each other! I'm surprised you can even be in the same cabin with him"

"You know he has that 9 thing" Duncan laughed "Which is why we are having this little game talk at 9pm when Trent takes a shower! Just like he does every night"

"Okay fine" Gwen got out from under Duncan and stood up "I'll be at my Cabin, Text me tomorrow?"

"Definitely" Duncan winked at her as they made their way back "Love you"

* * *

Trent was sitting on the steps of the guys cabin holding hands with Courtney who insisted that they hang out tonight even though Trent could think of a million things he would rather be doing.

"So, anything you wanted to talk about?" Trent sighed and looked at his phone "I need to shower soon, It's almost 9..."

"Seriously?!" Courtney rolled her eyes "Is it wrong I want to be with you and see you? Do I need a reason to talk to you?"

"I guess not" Trent sighed and kissed Courtney

"So, Trent do you want me to join you in the shower?" Courtney smiled at Trent "We can get dirty and clean all at the same time"

"Maybe another night" Trent told her "I'm going to bed early, I want to get up and write a song...for you"

"Awwww!" Courtney kissed Trent "I love when you write songs about me! In that case you should go to sleep"

"Let me walk you back to your cabin" Trent stood up and held hands with Courtney walking her across the island to her cabin.

* * *

9pm finally struck on the island and Trent quickly took Courtney to her cabin and made it back to his cabin just in time to see Noah, Harold, Geoff, Cody, Zeke and Justin all were heading out the door.

"Hey dude!" Geoff greeted him in passing "You coming to the guys only bonfire?"

"Tyler is lighting the fire" Noah rolled his eyes "I'm afraid we're all going to die..."

"No, I'm going to get ready to take my shower" Trent told them

"You're loss" Justin told him as the group of guys left the cabin leaving Trent alone in the cabin just looking at his phone '9:03pm' and Trent kept looking at the door and climbed onto his bed. 2 minutes later Duncan stormed in the room and instantly jumped on top of Trent and instantly started to unbutton Trent's shirt and kissing his chest the whole time. Trent started to moan with pleasure and unbuttoned Duncan's pants.

"Take...your...shoes...off..." Trent panted in between moans as he pulled Duncan's pants off down to his ankles. Duncan kicked his shoes off by swinging his feet until they came off all while running his fingers through Trent's hair

"You have such amazing hair" Duncan whispered in Trent's ear, panting as well. "You want top or bottom?"

You're already on top" Trent winked at him

"Get on your back then..." Duncan flipped Trent over "I'm going to give you the best sex you ever had"

"You always do" Trent smirked as Duncan stuck it in "Ohhhh yeah, C'mon baby!"

"I'm going to release it" Duncan told him "You ready?"

"Do it!" Trent moaned in pleasure at Duncan finished up and pulled out and put his pants on as Trent did the same.

"Sorry I was late" Duncan laid down in the bed and pulled Trent in with him "Gwen was really annoying tonight! She's always so chatty..."

"Courtney wanted to join me in the shower" Trent rolled his eyes "I had to tell her I was going to write her a song!"

"You better do it" Duncan kissed him "You know how pissy she's going to get if you don't"

"I'm going to sing her a song" Trent told Duncan "But it's going to be one I wrote for you, But she doesn't need to know that"

"You write me songs?" Duncan laughed "That's so gay!"

"It's romantic" Trent kissed him "You know you love it!"

"Of course I do" Duncan kissed him "You can never tell anyone that I'm a softie!"

"I would never do that" Trent smiled at Duncan "You're my bad ass punk and I love you"

"So, Do you want to take a shower? Duncan asked "Just you and me..."

"I'd love to" Trent grabbed Duncan's hand "It's a shame we can't share a bed"

"At least we get a shower" Duncan rubbed Trent's shoulders "The girls are in the cabin and the guys are at that stupid bonfire, We have plenty of time! Nobody would understand our relationship"

"Courtney means nothing to me" Trent promised Duncan "My heart is only yours"

"Good" Duncan smiled "If someone else makes a move on you, I'll have to drown them in the lake"

"I love you, Duncan" Trent smiled

"I love you too, Trent" Duncan kissed him "Let's go have sex in the shower..."

* * *

**Should I write more? You tell me? It's sexy and hot without being rated M. That's my goal. If you guys liked it, you can have more. ;) **


End file.
